NCIS: A Love Story
by Tivaroo
Summary: The moment his eyes had locked on to hers for the very first time, it was like something from a dream or something else that can not explained. Tiva, Jibbs or Kibbs or Kari. Set in-between Season 1 and 2, AU. Completed for now.
1. When They First Met

**Title:** A Love Story

**Disclaimer:** Do not.

**A/N:** I know that I have done multiple of AU's in the past. One of them didn't end well so I had ended it with a sucky ending. While the other wasn't working well so I had deleted it for I could see it being completed. Hopefully this one will be a better one. Let me know what you think, my other stories minus **Amazing** and **All That Remains** are now on hiatus and I have been stuck on them for ages. No matter how I put it down, none of the words describe what I want and they don't sound right. So everyone who has been enjoying will receive a full apology. Anyone out there who would like to see them continued, well I will tell them to finish it themselves and to see if they could give them a better future. From now on, most of my other fics minus **Amazing** and **All That Remains** are going to have the sign of completed. Please forgive me and I will post a longer apology on my profile page.

**Summery:** The moment his eyes had locked on to hers for the very first time, it was like something from a dream or something else that can not explained. Tiva, Jibbs or Kibbs or Kari. Set in-between Season 1 and 2, AU.

**Characters:** Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Ziva, Abby, McGee, Ducky, Palmer and possibly Jenny Shepard or Ari Haswari.

**Pairings:** Tiva, Kibbs or Kari either one and possibly some McAbby.

**Author:** Tivaroo

***

**NCIS: A Love Story**

**Chapter 1:** When They First Met

***

The moment his eyes had locked on to hers for the very first time, it was like something from a dream or something else that can not explained. Her eyes were a dark brown, but not dark enough to see the amber burning brilliantly within and to cause them to remind him of chocolate. Her skin reminded of him of molten honey or something similar, but just as beautiful and possibly just as sweet as honey. Long luscious dark curls tumbling down past her shoulders. She isn't even his type.

She intrigued him the moment his eyes connected with her gorgeous deep brown eyes. Sure he has seen women and even dated a few women who were more beautiful then the creature standing before him.

"Lost something?" Her words were just as erotic and exotic in his ears, just like the rest of her. "Have you finished checking me in?"

"The term is checking out," flashing the exotic beauty standing before him one of his infamous smiles, standing in the middle of a park he was just taking a nice stroll in from time to time. "Haven't even started with the checking out part, yet and as for your previous question. No, I am yet to lose something of valuable."

"Honesty," she smiled slightly in return. "Tell me, your name?"

"Tony DiNozzo," Tony could not believe his luck, here he was standing in front of this creature from heaven no doubt sent to torture him. "Can I ask for yours in return?"

"You may," she just has to torture him by pausing, before. "My name is Ziva David."

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Ziva David," holding out his hand to shake Ziva David's slim hand in his own.

"Is it?" One of her elegant eyebrows risen gracefully as she had asked that one simple question. "Not many people would call me a pleasure to make ones acquaintance with a smile and then to-"

Ziva was cut of rudely by Tony's phone ringing from his back pocket. Gazing deeply in her eyes as he quickly answered his phone.

"DiNozzo!" Snapping his phone just as hastily as he had previously answered it. "I've gotta go."

Tony has no idea or how to properly reason with himself for feeling like he was torn. Half of him wants to stay and to carry on talking with Ziva and the other of him knows that he has to go, before Gibbs decides to rip him a new one.

Wanting to slap himself silly for not asking for her phone number, as he walked or more like running away from the most intriguing and exotic creature he has ever seen before.

Just as he turns, he felt something being shoved inside his back pocket and he knew without having to turn around to catch the culprit red handed. Knew that it was the heavenly creature, who has found a way to torment him the moment he laid his on her.

He'll never forget it for anything else in this world and nothing is going to wipe the smile off his face, even if they have to pay him a million dollars.

***

She never knew what had possessed her to shove a piece of paper with her phone numbers in that man's back pocket. What has she gotten into now? She'll never know. All she knows that it was just pure chance to come face to face with a really handsome guy. Was it just pure chance that had drawn her to this one spot in a huge park full of complete and meagre fools, and some of them even had tried unsuccessfully to grab her attention. Unlike this green eye stranger.

Intimated by his presence, intrigued by the way his green eyes had come alive when he smiled. He isn't even her type to begin with and now goes a man, whom has successfully won her vivid attention. Perhaps that is why she had shoved that piece of paper inside his back pocket, smiling at the firmness there which she had felt very briefly.

It is like she has stepped into her own personal fairy tale.

***

Kate was in the middle of the bullpen when she had caught Tony entering with a huge smirk and it was almost as if it had been printed off and was glued there. There was a moment in time when she had developed a small crush for her co-worker, but it in time that crush has developed into something completely different. Now Kate considers Tony as a very juvenile brother who is yet to reach puberty. He has had his fair share of women in the past and is yet to settle down.

"What are smiling about now, DiNozzo?" Then she knew with it Tony having to waste a breath to explain himself. "Let me guess she is a blonde bimbo who isn't very good at using her brains."

"What makes think that it is woman, Katie?" She hates it whenever he calls her that.

"Because it is you we are talking about," smiling that I-am-smarter-then-you-smile at Tony. "You are the one who is obsessive when it comes to women and you always have this funny smirk on your face. Indicating that you have found your new flavour of the week, am I not correct Tony."

"Yes Miss Smarty Pants, you are correct on that assumption," his smirk became morphed into a pout of frustration. "Don't we have a crime scene to get to or are we going to stay in the squad room talking about nonsense for the rest of our day off?"

"I was just waiting for to arrive. Gibbs is already at the crime scene as speak," Kate will never admit to anyone that she feels intimated by her boss. "Want to tell me her name?"

"Whose name?" She also hates it whenever Tony gets all moody also, it doesn't suit the wisecracking agent.

"Never mind."

Rolling her eyes as they both entered the elevator together. How could she have developed a crush for an idiot that is her partner? She'll never know and she doesn't even want to know.

***

**A/N:** Well? Is it to your liking? Let me know if it sounds like it is worthy to have another chapter or you could give me a few hints on what I shall call my story. Please forgive me about what I said in the Author's Note above, for it could very well turn out to be real and not as a hoax. Tivaroo.


	2. Assistant Director Shepard

**Title: **A Love Story

**Disclaimer:** I swear that I do not own any of them.

**A/N:** I have finally found something to call this story. I hope that you like it and not too much of a cliché. Well I was going to call it many things, but this suits this one better then all of the rest. It may change, that is if you like the title. It is going to have possibly or hopefully these four couples. A) Tiva. B) Jibbs. C) Kari. D) McGabby. If you happen to disagree upon this choice of couples, then by all means tell me and I could jumble a few things around to satisfy your needs as well as mine.

**Summery:** The moment his eyes had locked on to hers for the very first time, it was like something from a dream or something else that can not explained. Tiva, Jibbs or Kibbs or Kari. Set in-between Season 1 and 2, AU.

**Characters:** Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Ziva, Abby, Jenny, Ducky, Palmer, Director Tom Morrow and Ari Haswari will be appearing in this fic.

**Pairings:** Tiva, Jibbs, Kari, McGabby, happy?

**Author:** Tivaroo

***

**A Love Story**

**Chapter 2: **Assistant Director Shepard

***

Nothing could have prepared her more then to see a face from her past, someone whom she'll never forget in a great deal of hurry. She knew when she was offered to baby-sit the agency, while Director Morrow was on leave that she'll meet him again. Just never prepared herself for the flashes of the memories of him and just what had caused her to give him up. Seeing him again in the squad room, working alongside his team of agents. His hair is still the same colour as it was all those years ago. The pain in her heart is so overwhelming, almost as if she wants to go over and to reconnect with the man she had let go.

"Shalom Jen?" A dark haired woman waltzes in the study of the Assistant Director of NCIS.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you again?" Jenny Shepard smiles up at her friend.

"I was in town and I thought it wouldn't hurt for me to drop by," the past events had brought to unlikely women together and had developed a great deal of deep understanding for one another. "I congratulate you on becoming Assistant Director of NCIS, you deserve it. After what you have been through."

"I assume you are talking about what had happen in Cairo," one of Jen's elegant red eyebrows had risen at a notch. "No it wasn't because of that. They just offered it to me because of my politic skills."

"You give yourself very little credit," a small smirk was toying with Ziva's lips.

"What really brings you to D.C?" Jen knows Ziva well enough by now to know that the slightly younger woman is troubled by something. "Some Mossad secret op or is it something personal?"

the smirk fell off Ziva's face so quickly that Jen had thought that there was no smirk to begin with.

"I just wanted to get away from Mossad and my father for a while, lets just say that things at home have become much more complicated of late," Ziva's face has now become an unreadable mask. "I have taken up a position at the Israeli Embassy under my fathers orders. I accepted it because it has given me a chance to get a way from Israel, but not exactly out of my father's reach. You know how it is?"

"What we want in life is not as simple as we hoped it would be," Jen knows what it is like to want something that sounds so simple in her mind and yet it is much more harder to get in real life. "Why don't we take a seat?" Jen outstretches her hand in the direction of her settee at the far wall of her office.

"No, but thank you for the offer. I'll save it for another day," and with that Ziva slips a way, just as silently as she had arrived.

***

Kate was the only one down in the squad room, when a strange woman was walking side by side the new Assistant Director. Talking like old friends. Kate has seen the way Assistant Direct Shepard glances in Gibbs' way whenever she thinks he isn't looking and the same applies with Gibbs returning the favour.

Shepard and the strange woman had soon disappeared from Kate's view, not that she really cares. It seems that she is truly unlucky in her love life, never seem to falling for the right person. She can't really help, but feel attracted to her boss. She has felt this attraction since the day on Air Force One and then afterwards it had stayed as an attraction. Nothing good could come out of it.

"Something I can help you with Agent Todd?" It was Jenny Shepard, the new Assistant Director, and there is no sign of her foreign friend.

"I'm fine, thanks," Kate stubbornly replies to the red head woman. "Why do you ask? If you don't mind me asking?"

"Its just that I caught you staring at me," Shepard smiles slyly before she leaves Kate alone once more in the squad room.

Not for long. For Tony has just came back from the head.

***

When the elevator doors had opened. Gibbs stepped aside for the dark haired woman to pass. Some things never get boring at NCIS. First his former lover and partner Jenny Shepard turns up claiming to be the new Assistant Director of NCIS, meaning that she has at last up staged him and has achieved what she had set out to do in the first place and now an attractive dark haired female with a visitor's badge exits the elevator.

NCIS will never get tiresome in a great hurry. Walking into the squad room and catching a glimpse of Jenny talking with Kate. Two of the strongest women he has ever worked with and he couldn't be any more prouder of the way they have turned out in the end.

Jenny leaves the squad room, before Gibbs could stop her. Tony also returns to the bullpen.

***

**A/N:** I know Gibbs didn't have a very long pov for himself. Well what do you think anyways? This was more of a filler rather then an actual chapter.


	3. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Turn of Events**

When Tony had returned home, finally from working on a case. On his day off. Now Gibbs tells them to have the day tomorrow, not that Tony wants to believe that the entire day will end up free. Nothing planned for tonight or for tomorrow.

Nothing planned, hmmm. Easily solved.

Whipping out the piece of paper from his back pocket. A number had been hastily written and yet it still appears neat and tidy. Before he knew it he was dialling the number.

All day he has been constantly thinking about the exotic woman, almost to the point of distraction. No woman has ever caused him to suffer such sweet torment for so long. That was until Ziva David had finally came to be in his life.

"David?" Comes her very sexy and erotic voice, just as he remembers. "Who is this?"

"I am the guy, who you had rudely shoved your grubby hands down his pockets," he couldn't help it. "Remember me?"

"Oh, yes I remember who you are and what I had placed in your back pocket," he could almost see her smiling through her phone. "How can I help you Tony DiNozzo?"

"What are you doing tonight?" He wants to see her again and she isn't his normal kind of woman, but she is still going torment him with provocative thoughts tonight no matter what.

"Why?" She was only teasing him

"I was kind of hoping that you and I could go out to have a couple of drinks." He was hoping that she'll say yes.

"And why would I want to go out for drinks with you?" Okay, there were no traces of teasing available to hear in her exotic accent. "Give me one good reason as why I should go out with you for a few drinks?"

"You're a tough chick to please, Miss David," despite himself he couldn't help, but to keep on smiling. "What if I had told you that I want to see you again. Would that please you?"

"Very well then," he hears a sigh escaping her lips and just thinking about her sighing for him is causing his mouth to water. "How about I come over to your place?"

"That sounds like a great plan," his day couldn't get any better and hopefully he doesn't have to go in to work tomorrow, if all works well.

Tony then gives Ziva his home address.

***

Ziva has no idea why she had accepted the offer to have a few drinks with that green eyed man. Something inside had told to go for it, never know it could be fun. There was something about Tony DiNozzo that has caused Ziva to be haunted by his handsome face for the rest of the day. Seeing Jenny again today was fun, but this could be more interesting.

Now here she is standing in the middle of his living room. For a guy who wears expensive clothing, there isn't really much to see in the interior of his apartment. His bed appears as though it has never been slept in, some of the evidence of his sleeping arrangements is the scrounged up blanket tossed in the corner of one of his armchairs.

"What do you do most of the time, Tony?" Ziva goes to his kitchen area to see if he needs a hand.

"Why do ask that Ziva?" So Ziva isn't the only who knows how to mask their private pain from the world outside.

"Its just that you have very little decoration in your living room and your bed still looks brand new," Ziva doesn't understand, she isn't supposed to feel compassionate to anyone and here she is feeling sorry for a guy she has just met. "Also there is a blanket squished into the far corner of one of you armchairs. Sorry for prying into your life."

"No need to apologise. Some one once told me that apologising is a sign of weakness," Tony now finds himself gazing deeply into Ziva's chocolate colour eyes. "I'm never really home most of the time. In my line of work you never when you'll end up in a nice warm bed for the night or if you'll end up sleeping at a desk."

"What do you do that keeps you away from your nice warm bed?" Ziva just couldn't bring herself a way from Tony's eyes, they were the most amazing shade of green. Sort of reminds Ziva of the sea, always changing.

"I work for NCIS," and with that four letter word, Ziva felt her stomach tighten. She had only been in the NCIS building some time today and she never thought to find the green eyed man, who has captivated her imagination. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo to be more precise, I am also the senior field agent to one of the agencies best agents."

"A close friend of mine works there," she couldn't but to smile at that.

"Uh, and does this friend of yours have a name by any chance?" Tony sounds excited by this piece of news.

"Jenny Shepard, who just happens to be your new Assistant Director, am I not correct," breaking a way from his cool green eyes to observe the interior of Tony's kitchen. "Let's not discuss about work tonight and save it for another day."

Tony caught an amused look twinkling in her gorgeous brown eyes and also a different one, this one is the one that got all excited about and also frighten at the same time. Ziva David will surely be the death of him, if she keeps on looking at him. Almost as if he is some form of prey. Before any one them had any idea what is happening, it was like some form of magnetic force pulling them together.

Kissing Tony was not part of her plan. She only agreed to come over for a few drinks and to get to know him better, but it seems forces of nature has other ideas. It was like something inside of her has come alive the moment their lips had connected for the first time. The events that will follow shortly will be like a dream, for this can not seriously be real. They had only just met and already they are reaping off each other's clothes.

***

"Wow," was all Ziva could mutter after experiencing the best moment of her entire life.

"Now are you glad that you had came over?" Tony smiles down at the most dazzling creature he has ever seen. Running a hand down to her stomach to draw a lazy circle around her belly button.

"I came over for a drink and to get to know you better, but it seems our bodies had other ideas on the matter," complete and utter adoration for her could be seen shining through his green eyes, as lust begins to leave them. "But, yes I am indeed very glad to have come over."

Something much more powerful then lustful sex is beginning to take over them both. An emotion that neither of them has thought to feel for someone they had just met a few hours ago.

***

**A/N:** Thank you all who had previously reviewed and sorry for not saying a proper thank you personally. My computer was just playing silly buggers, again. Well what do you think about this one and the one before it. Two stories in the one day for you to indulge yourselves with. See again later, cheers Tivaroo.


	4. Kate's Dilemma

**Chapter 4: Kate's Dilemma**

Stretching out her arm, only to have it to land in an empty space of the bed. Where the body of a very handsome, with a great personality and most of all very incredible when it comes to pleasing her in bed. Opening her eyes to find nothing to see, but the bedspreads thrown haphazardly aside.

A nice aroma drifted inside the huge bedroom and the sounds of someone moving around in the kitchen was abroad. Slipping out of the warmth the sheets had offered her body to indulge in. All she had on was an oversized shirt, engulfing her entire body and leaving only her bare legs for show.

"Morning," Ziva greats the naked back, which was the only thing presented before her as she enters the kitchen.

"Morning, did you sleep well last night?" Tony turns around, he was only clad in a pair of sweat pants and nothing else.

Admiring the not so heavily muscular body. The way the hair leaves a snail trail down the middle of his appendix and sneaking away to a part, which is covered from view. Much to Ziva's disappointment.

"Surprisingly well considering the fact that I didn't get much sleep last night," walking up to the spot where Tony is standing in his kitchen. So she could run a hand through his amazingly soft chest hair. "You are a man full of surprises Tony DiNozzo, not that I am complaining-"

"You didn't complain last night, as I recall," Tony flashes Ziva a dazzling smile. "Its any wonder how you can still talk after all that screaming."

Feeling the heat warming up her cheeks and Ziva knew that she was blushing, hasn't done that in a while and she is glad that it is Tony who had makes her to react in a way she never knew was possible.

"What's for breakfast?" Ziva raises up to be on her tiptoes, so she could be eyes level with Tony.

"Pancakes - " Tony was lost in translation as he continues to stare into the most gorgeous eyes, he has ever seen and that was when he smelt something burning. "Damn it."

Rushing a little too late to find the pancakes all shrivelled up, coated in charcoal and they resembled nothing like the pancakes he was hoping to make for Ziva this morning.

"That was the last of the pancake mix," Tony tried not to sound disappointed at the sight of burnt crispy pancakes. "So much for pancakes for breakfast and I don't really have the time to spare to get some more mix. As I have to go to work this morning."

"Oh, poor baby," Ziva comes to stand by his side at the stove, running a hand soothingly up and down Tony's forearm. "Can I have you for breakfast this morning instead?"

An amused look upon Tony's face, caused Ziva to crack up and laugh outright. She hasn't felt so light-hearted and carefree in a long time.

"Lets-" and Tony places two hands on to Ziva's cheeks, bends down to capture Ziva's lips with his own.

***

Whistling a tune as he continues to type up a report upon his computer. Whistling a tune he had forgotten the name of that particular tune. He has caught the bizarre look his fellow teammates have been throwing at him, probably thought that he is really that deluded in the head. Whistling because he had managed to sleep with the most amazing woman he has ever met and what is really strange, even for him, is that he wants more. Most women, which he has managed to sleep with, he doesn't normally want to see again after he had gotten a taste of them and then he tosses that girl for another, but that does apply to Ziva. There is just something about Ziva and there is no need to deny that he is attracted to her.

"Can you find a another tune for that one is starting to get rather old and not to mention annoying?" Damn Kate for disturbing his thoughts, there may have been a time when he developed a small crush for his partner and now that crush has turned sour.

"What is wrong about the tune?" Tony retorts back gallingly at Kate. "I bet that you are just jealous because you can't even whistle a tune." He knows that wasn't called for, but Kate has earned it.

"Well at least I don't whistle 'Mary had a Little Lamb' half a million times," catching a glimpse of Kate's wry smirk.

"How about the both of ya, shut up!" Gibbs calls out to seize the snarky banter between his two agents.

"Shutting up, Boss," quips in Tony in a rather hasty way.

***

Walking into Abby's lab, walking with the air of importance and confidence. Kate has always been proud of the woman she has become ever since she had come to be at NCIS.

"What brings you down to the lair of Abby Sciuto?" Kate smiles at the question Abby asks of her.

"Just wanted to get of out of the squad room for a while," Kate replies all the while observing Abby as she is sitting behind her desk. "Tony has been driving me crazy all morning and then he miraculously disappears when Gibbs told us all to have some lunch."

Abby is perhaps the only one who is fully aware of the dilemma that Kate has for her partner and she wisely says nothing, but nods her head.

"Why don't you just tell him how you feel? Instead of coming into my lab, complaining about every inch of his annoying behaviours," Abby is becoming fed up with Kate and her consistency to find something to complain about and it is always about Tony. "Ever since you began to work with us, with NCIS and for our favourite bossman. You have kept holding back on the moment and then you turn that into something else."

"That is because I don't love him, Abby," Kate didn't come down here to get her head bitten off by her best friend. "How can anyone love someone who is so juvenile?"

"But you do love him, Kate," Abby's green eyes hardened at the stupidity that Kate can be sometimes. "Why else would you come down to my lab. Acting like a jealous girlfriend? Besides I think it is already too late for you to make your mark and claim him as your own."

Abby was recalling the moment Tony had come down a few hours earlier, seeking some advice. To see if Abby is aware of any good restaurants and then he went on talking about this woman. Ziva. Sounding almost as if he has found the one and it isn't Kate.

"That could explain the reasons for the whistling," and now Kate knows that she has made an enormous mistake by waiting for Tony to make the first move. "Well I guess it will be I, who makes the first move."

For once in the past year, Abby isn't so sure if she wants to be apart of the scheme Kate is planning to do. It will only end in heart break for one of them and Tony sounded so happy, when he spoke of Ziva. Almost causing Abby to ask if she can meet this woman, who has captured Tony's imagination and possibly even his heart. This could be the first real chance for Tony to find true happiness, something that has been missing from his life for so long.

***

**A/N:** I have decided not to do Kari or even a Kibbs pairing. Decided to have a triangle forged between three of our favourite characters. Hope you the idea of having a triangle?


End file.
